Empress Shaundi
Shaundi (The Empress) was a top lieutenant for the 3rd Street Saints alongside Pierce Washington after Ace Hunter's revival of the Saints. She then later became the Director of the Secret Service and married Ace Hunter after finally confessing her long-time feelings for him. After the Saints victory over the Zin Empire, Shaundi later became the Empress of the Saints Empire alongside with her newly beloved husband. Later in Saints Row: Back to Hell after helping Ace defeating Satan, Ace then became the new Archangel Lucifer and transformed Shaundi into an all-powerful Succubus and crowned her the new Queen of Hell. Finally, in the end of the Saints Row Series and Fanfictions, Shaundi then became a loving mother to her new daughter, Alisha Lin Hunter. Discription Shaundi is one of the Protagonists in the Saints Row series, making her first appearance in Saints Row 2. Personality In her younger years, Shaundi was fairly laid back and normally casual on most things. She was mellow and nonchalant on most things, and loved taking drugs and being wasted. Appearance Shaundi Powers and Abilities Powers in the Simulation After being rescued by Ace from her nightmare simulation and having her loyalty mission completed, Shaundi possess a variety supply of superpowers: * Superhuman Conditions: Powers as Succubus/Demon Queen After helping her husband to defeat Satan and Ace becoming the new Archangel Lucifer, Shaundi was then transformed by her husband into an omni-powerful Succubus/Demon Queen and developed almost unlimited amount of power in the Universe: * Succubus Empress Physiology: After being reformed, Shaundi is now the new Queen of all Demon Race and Ruler of Hell. * Lower-Tier Nigh-Omnipotent: After becoming the new Lucifer's Second-In-Command and Most Beloved, Shaundi possessed an unbelievable amount of power making her one of the very powerful beings in the Universe. However, she is not as significantly strong as her Husband, Ace, and God. ** Absolute Conditions: As the Demon Queen, Shaundi now possess an absolute physical and mental condition. Her strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other beings in the universe besides God and Ace. ** Hell Lordship: Alongside with her husband and being crowned as the new Queen of Hell, Shaundi now rules and has authority and duty over hell, the realm where damned souls go to suffer for eternity. ** Demonic Energy Manipulation: Gaining the powers of an all-powerful demon, Shaundi can create, shape and manipulate energies of demonic origin. She would also be able to do all kinds of unholy things with her unique type of energy. ** Sexual Instinct: As the Queen Succubus, Shaundi has complete mastery of all forms of her innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making her the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. *** Tantric Metabolization: Shaundi can feed off sexuality and sexual energy from sexuality, sexual experiences, or sexual emotions into her body as a source for her powers and conditions. *** Death by Sex/Kiss of Death: Shaundi can induce death through sexual intercourse and be able to kill her victims with a single kiss. ** Sin Manipulation: As the new Queen of Demons, Shaundi can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of other beings, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Nigh-Omniscience: After being transformed into an almost omnipotent demonic being by her Husband, Shaundi possesses an unlimited amount of knowledge of the universe. * Absolute Immortality: As a high-tier being, Shaundi is absolutely immortal as she can not to die, age, get sick or be permanently wounded. Shaundi's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making her unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Shaundi has an immense of resilience to any physical and supernatural attacks. She is indestructible and can likely only be killed by comparably powerful beings such as God or her husband, Ace. Abilities Before becoming a Succubus, Shaundi is capable to be considered a somewhat superhuman and has a fair amount of abilities. * Genius-Level Intelligence: Even back when she was still on pots, Shaundi is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence. ** Hacking: Shaundi has fair set of skills when it comes to hacking. * Weaponry Proficiency: Due to her time in the saints, Shaundi is shown to understand and can use basic firearms and melee weapons. ** Sharpshooter: * Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Biography Background Shaundi grew up with older siblings and parents that were busy with work. Christmas was her favourite time of year as it was the one time when the whole family got together. As she got older, her siblings moved away and her parents divorced. She still believed in Santa, later saying "I needed Santa" and that she'd never had a good Christmas after her family left, as she was either stoned or "with awful boyfriends who never really cared". Shaundi was once a student at Stilwater University, during which she visited Steelport while on spring break. She had relations with countless men, including Steelport's famous pimp Zimos, and frequently mentions "one of my exes" as her source of information. She also served a brief stint in prison, where she met Laura. She was a big fan of Keith David and had a crush on him; she was also a fan of the film They Live, which she mistook for a realistic film. In the future, she'd regret a number of her boyfriends and say that they never really cared about her. She'd particularly regret Veteran Child, who threw a limited edition Feed Dogs vinyl on the fire once. They dated when he was already a high-ranking Sons of Samedi member. Meeting the 3rd Street Saints Shaundi becomes a member of the Saints after meeting their leader, Ace Hunter. Romance Despite having to sleep with almost every males in the planet, Shaundi has developed a romantic relationship with only a few certain men. She has been romantically involved with: * Unnamed Male Student: As her first boyfriend and first time, Shaundi thought that she developed a romantic relationship with the male but then soon after realised it wasn't as much. * Numerous of Exes: After her first relationship, Shaundi came into numerous of relationships with countless of males throughout her teenage years. * Veteran Child: As one of her exes, both Veteran Child and Shaundi had gone a few dates and had somewhat a romantic relationship but never really worked out in the beginning. * Ace Hunter: Years of developing feelings over her longtime crush, Ace and Shaundi finally confessed their feelings and soon came into a real working relationship which then came into marriage and having both of them becoming new godlike beings to spend the rest of eternity together. Sex Life Because of her role as a celebrity, Shaundi has had the opportunity to socialize and even have casual sex with sexually active men. Even before she became a celebrity, it has become known that she had sex with many people around Stillwater in the university she attended. She had been sexually linked to: * Unnamed Male Student: '''When she was 13, she slept with an unnamed classmate that she was in a first relationship and attended school with after getting high with him one night. * '''Countless Unnamed University Males: '''Whilst she was attending Stilwater University, she had sexual relationships with countless men. * '''Zimos: When she visited Steelport for her spring break, she ended up getting into sexual intercourses with a variety of men, including Steelport's famous pimp Zimos along with some other of his hookers. * Veteran Child: '''During the university, she developed a somewhat romantic relationship with Veteran Child. During one of her times dating him, they both got high and slept together. * '''Numerous Sexually Active Males: '''During her time as a celebrity, Shaundi had sex with tons of guys who would want to sleep with her in her famous TV show called "I Wanna Sleep With Shaundi". * '''Ace Hunter: After years of the two secretly developing feelings for eachother, Ace and Shaundi finally confessed then formed an uncondtional loving relationship and had countless of sex to (as Shaundi once said) "make up for lost time". Quotes Saints Row 2 Ace Hunter: "By playing Skee Ball?" Shaundi: "Oh yeah." Ace Hunter: "You know, most people would just go smoke pot or some shit." Shaundi: "Right, and then they go play Skee Ball.|Shaundi and Ace playing Skee Ball}} Ace Hunter: "Well, seeing as he's dead and most importantly you're not, I'd say pretty God-damn good." Shaundi: "So... You think I could take Gat?" Ace Hunter: "Haha! Fuck no, Not even by a long shot." Shaundi: "Pierce?" Ace Hunter: "Ehh maybe or maybe not." Shaundi: "Veteran Child?" Ace Hunter: "Hmm well, seeing as that little shit's dead, I'm pretty sure you'd kick his ass." Shaundi: "Hahaha! You're an asshole. Ace Hunter: Yeahhh but you still love me!|Shaundi and Ace after killing The General}} Saints Row: The Third Shaundi: What about it? Interviewer: The fans and I can't help but wonder if the two of you are...more than just saint comrades Shaundi: Let me stop you right there! Me and the Boss got nothing going on if that is what you thinking...even though I'm kind of wishing that we did... Interviewer: I'm sorry, what was tha-.... Shaundi: Forget it! Moving on...|Shaundi's Interview on her relationship with Ace}} Ace Hunter: "Aye, by now I would've gladly murder that little shit for ya." Shaundi: "That's sweet of you Boss, but I'd like the pleasure myself" Ace Hunter: "Aw no fun, I was just saying..."|Shaundi and Ace during When Good Heists Go Bad}} Ace Hunter: "UAV drone controls? Wait, what the fuck are you on about, Shaundi?|After entering the army hangar in We're Going to Need Guns.}} Saints Row IV Trivia * Appearances Saints Row Series * Saints Row * Saints Row 2 ** Saints Row 2: Ultor Exposed ** Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare * Saints Row: The Third ** Genkibowl VII ** Gangstas in Space ** The Trouble with Clones * Saints Row IV ** Enter the Dominatrix ** How the Saints Save Christmas ** Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Saints Row Fanfiction * Saints Row: Straight to Hell * Saints Row: Back to Hell * Saints Row: Meet the Hunters Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:White House Staff Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Derivative Category:Ultor Category:Alive Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Saints Empire Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Rulers Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Characters Category:Versions of Shaundi